The Cage
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sam and Adam in the cage. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own Supernatural.

Summary: Sam and Adam in the cage.

"Adam stop it!" Sam loudly whispered as Adam continually hit his back .

"No Sam! You've been protecting me me too long I can handle it!"he whispered loudly back then Sam felt another sharp hit to his back. Sam tried to not let the pain distract him, they would be coming soon, despite the dim lighting in the cave like structure they were in, they were find them they always did. Sam was crouched in front of Adam at the end of a narrow tunnel, starring at the entrance to the tunnel. The pain from the his brothers hands were nothing compared to the pain awaiting him when they found him. They had been running for hours through these caves and they were too tired to run any more.

"They aren't going to hurt you, not while I'm here." it was his duty as the big brother to protect his little brother, he had learned that from Dean his whole life.

"Sam your shredded! I can handle it! Let me handle it so you don't have to." Adam pleaded.

"I've been protecting you since we've got here, do you really think I'm going to stop now?" he asked. He hadn't always been able to protect him he wasn't as strong as Lucifer and Micheal and Adam 's scream still echoed in his head. He would do everything in his power not to hear the sounds again.

"Sam I can handle it." this time Adam was begging it touched him to see Adam so desperate to protect him, but that didn't mean he would let him. "I've handled it before, please." Sam heard a sound.

"Adam shut up." he whispered. He heard the sounds getting closer and closer and he held his breath, when the dim light from the head of the tunnel was blocked. Maybe this one time they wouldn't see them, maybe this one time they would just walk away. Then he saw him Lucifer squatting in front of the tunnel smiling that creepy and scary smile that meant he was going to be in a lot of pain soon. He back up a little bit making sure his body was protecting Adam's who was hitting him anymore. Adam hand found his way to his and Sam tried to draw all the strength he would need from it.

Please Review! Depending on response I might continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

A/N: These aren't necessarily in chronological order. Also the the violence, blood and gore is a little bit higher in this one and the ones to follow as such I'm raising the rating to M mostly just to be safe.

"Sam are you okay?" Adam rushed up to him and took in the damage done to his body.

"Yeah I'm fine." he managed to say.

"Liar." Sam laughed and then wished his hadn't since his ribs were poking out of his chest at the moment.

"Sam just let me take it once for you." Adam pleaded not for the first time.

"No Adam." it hurt to talk, and he was pretty sure there was blood dribbling down his mouth.

"Sam." he wished he would stop asking questions, it hurt to talk.

"No." he rasped. He wished the pain would stop, it never seemed to though, but he would take it if it meant his brother would be safe. Normally someone with this kind of injury would die but his body continued pumping out all his blood and his body continued to throb. If this weren't the cage he would have died from blood loss already. The noises of Lucifer and Micheal fighting were filling the room, which is why they had stopped torturing him in the first place, but that didn't mean that the pain was gone.

"How long do you think we've been down here?" Adam asked pensively. Sam wasn't sure it seemed like forever ago they had come down here, it seemed like they had always been running, and hiding and in pain.

"I'm not sure."

"It's been years at least 20. I mean it had to have been right?"

"Probably." he said then started hacking blood up, which gave him the added pain in his throat.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to talk..which would be easier if I stopped asking questions...sorry." he added Sam could see the guilt written all over his face, he tried to smile at him to tell him it was okay but he wasn't sure if Adam could see if lips anyways through all the blood.

"I'll just talk then.." he didn't talk right away though and Sam listened to sounds of Lucifer and Micheal fighting in the distance. They had been torturing him together when they suddenly started fighting each other leaving him half tortured. Not like they ever really left them whole unless they wanted to chase them down first or they went in for a round of psychological torture.

"So nice weather today...sorry I'm just not really good at thinking of things to talk about on the spot..." the weather then wasn't any real weather to speak of. The space around changed to suit Lucifer's and Micheal's wishes, but there had never been any real weather. It took him a minute for him to realize it was something said from where they had come from.

"Why do you think you always have to protect me? Sorry...don't answer that."

"Because I pulled you in." Sam managed to rasp out.

"What did I say about not talking." he admonished.

"Adam, I'm sorry."he had said it before and he would again it was all his fault that Adam was down here being hurt.

"Micheal was trying to stop you from jumping, I'm the one who said yes."

"We should have protected you."

"Sam this is really something I don't want to talk about now. I put that stuff behind me let's leave it in the past!" Sam decided to let it slide for the moment but he would bring it up again sometime later.

"So..um my favorite movie as a kid was Phantom Tollbooth and when I was six my mom gave me a haircut and apparently I had moved as she was cutting it and took a big chunk of my hair so she decided since it was summer anyways to just shave it all off. When I was ten my dog spot died and mom buried him in the back yard. Umm...I love chocolate cake cupcakes with chocolate frosting. I love bacon. I went on road trip after high school and before college saw a good deal of the country then...Um...I always wondered what it would like to have a brother when I was kid I always said for Christmas and birthday that what I wanted was a brother, and I got two too bad I was already dead when I found out...Sorry happy stuff..."

"You know if you had grown up with us you would have been protected by both Dean and Me we would have watched out for you." more blood was traveling down his chin.

"You stupid idiot! Your ribs are poking out of your chest and your trying to comfort me?" he loudly whispered.

"It's the Winchester way." he rasped with a small smile.

"Again stop talking!"he loudly whispered. Sam merely smiled and closed his eyes.

"Sam are you okay?"Adam voice sounded concerned. Sam open his eyes reluctantly.

"Adam I'm fine."

"Fine."he said skeptically, okay maybe fine wasn't the right word for when your bones were poking out of your chest, but he been able to get lost in his feeling towards his family and it had helped ease his feeling of the pain.

"Shh!" was all he said and closed his eyes again trying to recapture the feeling, suddenly his head was pulled up a little bit and there was something touching his hair. Adam, Adam was protecting keeping him safe. He relaxed into him and let the sense of safety no matter how long it would last fill him.

Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam hadn't been able to save him this time, he had to hear and see his brother being ripped apart and be put back together again and again before they had finally stopped. Of course they had to leave him half tortured so he was still in pain, it broke his heart to see his little brother like this. He had Adam head on his lap unconcerned about all the blood pooling around him. He was stroking Adam hair hoping that it in some way soothed him from the pain of having two steel poles pinning him to the floor. Adam was being strong though, he wasn't crying even though he had to be in a lot of pain. He wasn't doing as well, he was trying to prevent the tears that were in his eyes from falling, it was harder to see his baby brother like this then it was being tortured himself. Which is probably why they usually only tortured one of them at a time and made the other watch.

"Adam I'm sorry." he said trying not sound like he was on the verge of crying. Adam didn't say anything for quite a long time and just starred up at the ceiling. Then he asked so quietly Sam almost didn't hear him.

"Sam, can you tell me about Dad?"

"Sure... he was a good father, I didn't always think so when I was a teenager, I hated the man. " Sam wondered if he should get into this or not, but figured his brother probably wanted to know everything about him and not just the good parts, Adam knew some of this stuff already anyways.

"He treated us like we were soldiers instead of his children. We moved every month and sometimes more then once a month. I went to Stanford because I wanted to be normal and partially to get away from him. He was a good man and a good father, how many people spend their lives saving other people from monsters and ghost with no pay and half the time no thanks? "

"You did." Adam whispered. Sam put his face over Adam's and gave him a look that said don't talk.

"Because that's what my dad taught us to do, because I think he knew even back then that Dean and I would never be normal, and he wanted to prepare us as best he could for the life we would face."

"Do you miss Dean?" he asked Sam heart lurched. He missed Dean, he missed him so much, but he didn't want him here or to do something stupid like make a deal to get him out.

He never thought he would be as close to anyone as he was close to Dean. He was wrong, Dean and Sam had spent decades together , Dean had practically raised him and while no could replace him as his big brother, he felt just as strongly about Adam. They had been all each had had for years now, how many years he wasn't sure, but he cared strongly for Adam and would do whatever he could to protect him.

"Yes I miss Dean." Sam answered honestly, he carded his hand through Adam hair. He felt as if there was an underlying question there, but if Adam didn't ask it he certainly wasn't going to answer.

"Tell me a story...no a memory a good memory." Sam couldn't deny him not when he was like this.

"Okay." he tried to think of a good memory.

"When I was seven, back before I even know about monsters, I was sick really sick and I had to stay home from school." Sam said wistfully with a smile on his face.

" Dean tried to stay home with me, he even tried to fake being sick himself, that didn't work my Dad saw through it and he made Dean go to school. He stayed home from work , even though we needed the money , he made me soup and he stayed with me nearly all day. Not that remember much about it, I was so sick I slept most of the day, but I remember whenever I opened my eyes, even a little bit I saw him there with me. If I had trouble going back to sleep he sung to me. If I had trouble eating he helped me. It's one of my favorite memories of my Dad, because it was one of the few times he was just being my dad."

"Tell me another one." he asked weakly. Sam smiled sadly down at him. Adam had some good memories of his father, but he didn't have a full time father and if he wanted to know about their father he would tell him all the good and bad memories he wanted.

"When I was 8 I..."

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

They had been hiding when Micheal and Lucifer had started fighting, so for once they could just be together without one of them being injured, so as long as they keep their voices down and made sure the fighting was still going , they could just talk.

"I miss my Mom, she was busy being a single mother but she always tried to make time for me when she could."

"I wish I remembered anything about my mother, other then the one time I went in the past and saw her.

"You went in the past and saw your mother?" he said incredulously.

"Anna was angel and she was trying to kill my parents so I would never be born."

"Harsh and since your born I'm assuming you stopped this."

"Yep, still couldn't save my mom though she died when I was six months old, because she couldn't stay out of nursery, even though she agreed to bring my dad back to life."

"Your family is all kind of messed up." Adam said a small laugh.

" It's half your family too."

"Didn't you say something about your Dad selling your soul for your brother and him selling your soul for you?" Sam nodded. "And you don't think that's messed up."

"Of course it was messed up, okay so maybe my family is a little messed up, but it still doesn't absolve you from the fact it's half your family too. "

"Yeah but I got the distinguishable marine turned tough hunter."

"My Mom was a hunter as well, she stopped hunting because she was tired of the life and didn't want us being raised as hunters."

"And you found this out when you went to the past?"

"No, Dean was alone the first time he went to the past and he told me." Yeah his life was very complicated, Adam had explained his life and who was in it very quickly and Sam knew most of the general information about Adam's life already. Sam life was a different story, lots of people lots of of events and Adam was having a little trouble remembering it all not that he really blamed him.

"Where apparently Dad wasn't going to buy the Impala but a VW ."

"No way!"he said shocked.

"I know, imagine learning to drive in a VW rather then the impala."

"So much less cool, my friends were practically drooling over the car, when I passed by them. "

"Yeah the impala was the only consistent home I every had. There a army guy stuck in the ash tray and a toy car that fell into the radiator and me and Dean carved our names into in... it was what gave me the strength to take back control from Lucifer."he said the last part softly.

"You saved the world."

"Yeah and took you here with me."

"Yeah well at least I got to know my brother."

"I think I would have rather stayed dead and never known me then go through this." he gave Sam a look that said shut up your spoiling the moment and he realized he was kind of being a downer, there were few moments they could be together and just talk with no immediate danger.

"Your girlfriend Tina what did she look like?" he asked changing the subject.

"She was hot. Five foot 7 blond hair with hips that you would..." Adam trialed off and Sam was listening he didn't hear anything, and it took a second for him to realize what that meant.

"The fighting's stopped." Sam got up from the floor and helped Adam up to his feet and they started running again

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

This time Lucifer and Micheal decided to torture the both of the them at the same time, strapped to vertical tables so they could whenever they opened their eyes see what was happening to their brother. His screams had mingled with his brother making a horrible cacophony of sound. They had eventually stopped after what felt like decades he felt like he had never been tortured this long before without a break. Everything hurt, every part of him hurt, but he had to make sure they were gone they just hadn't stopped working on him and started working together on Adam.

He opened his right eye and tried to open his left which wouldn't open. He looked across the short distance to Adam, who had his eyes closed. He looked at him and his heart dropped, Adam's body was a mess of cuts and bones poking out. His fingernails and toenails were torn off sometimes along with part of his fingers and toes. Where he wasn't cut he was bruised . He moved slightly to get a better look at him and a wave of pain rolled through him. He looked down at himself and found that his small move, had aggravated the tons of knifes stuck all over his skin and were pinning him the table. He looked across to his brother again, and wished he could go over there and comfort him. Adam's eyes opened just then and met his and then moved down to his body.

"Sam? What's going on?" Adam asked his voice small and full of pain which crushed him even further.

"They seem to have left us. How do you feel?" he looked at him again "Sorry stupid question."

"So can you move?" Adam asked.

"Not without a world of pain, you?"

"No not really. Do you know where they went?" Adam asked scared.

"No." he shook his head and immediately regretted it as the pain came again.

"Sam, I can't do this anymore." Sam wished he could save Adam from this, it's why he had always tried to save him before. "The pain it's too much, I thought I was strong but I'm not."

"Adam you are strong, your a Winchester."

"No, I'm a Milligan." he said with a short laugh then gasped in pain.

"Your both and you strong you can handle this." Sam said.

"Is this how it felt all those years you were protecting me?" Sam nodded then winced as the tore through him again, verbal answers stick to verbal answers he told himself. Before they could say anything else Lucifer came back and he was mad almost as angry as he was when they first came into the cage however long ago that was.

"Well Micheal's decided he done with us, guess that means more for me."

Review please!


End file.
